


High Rolling

by Fox_Salz



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: Blindfolds, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Sex, Tickling, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Rick, Trans Rick Sanchez, Trans/Cis sex, sex on a money pile, stanchez, trans sex with penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 05:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12184074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Salz/pseuds/Fox_Salz
Summary: Rick and Stan celebrate a heist gone well.





	High Rolling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CherryAxel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryAxel/gifts).



> This is literally just some fun stanchez sex, folks. For my boyfriend as a very belated birthday gift. 
> 
> Oh, and since this is sex that involves a trans guy, I would just like to say that I never gender Rick's genitals or call it 'clit', 'vagina', etc. Just so you don't have to worry about that, but if penetration of a trans guy (not anally) isn't your thing be warned.

Rick Sanchez was a danger to himself and others—especially his partner. Sure, both of them were good at picking up new enemies, pros at it really, but Rick had the bad habit of never caring enough to reign it in before he got them both shot.

 

“Ha! Missed again, _pendejo_!”

 

The past hour had been a good example of that.

 

“Rick, do you have a death wish?”

 

Rick looked him right in the eye and laughed.

 

“You’re enjoying this way too much,” Stan said as a bullet zipped over their heads dangerously close.

 

“You gotta learn to live a little, Lee. L-let’s get out of here.”

 

Now that was something Stan could get behind. They both shot out from their hiding spot in opposite directions. Stan tossed a rock at their pursuer, drawing his attention and buying Rick the time to get out of there safely. He zigged and zagged around the various furniture, managing to dodge all the bullets flying. Then, after giving Rick plenty of time to get away, Stan hightailed it out of there, too.

 

Stan felt the bag of money slung over one shoulder as he ran through the night towards their motel. A giddy laugh escaped him; there were thousands of unmarked bills inside, and it was all theirs!

 

It was a good night.

 

And, judging my how little Rick was wearing when he entered their room, the night was only going to get better.

 

Rick was bent over the bed, back to Stan. A pair of black lacy panties hugged his ass beautifully, and that was all his partner was wearing besides a strap going around his head Stan assumed belonged to a blindfold. With a grin he sauntered over and caressed Rick’s hips.

 

“Hot damn, babe, I ever tell you how gorgeous you—holy moses!”

 

Stan reeled back, dropping the bag, as Rick turned around to reveal a horrific mask. It was green and bumpy and had dead, soulless eyes. It took a second for Stan to recognize the face as Yoda’s.

 

“What, I get all dolled up for you and this is your reaction?” Rick teased, sounding like he could barely hold back his laughter.

 

“Why are you like this?”

 

“Ungrateful you are.”

 

Stan pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

“Take that ridiculous thing off and burn it.”

 

Rick obliged the first request, grinning at his partner. 

 

“Come on. You’re the one always going on about how it’s good to have a little humor in the bedroom. Besides, for some guys this would be a major turn on.”

 

“I don’t want to meet the type of guy who wants to fuck a little green gremlin.”

 

Holding the mask back up over his face Rick said, “Weak you are, young padawan.”

 

“I don’t know what nerd words just came out of your mouth and I really don’t want to know,” Stan returned, hefting the money bag onto the bed. Flashing his partner a grin he unzipped it. “Damn good haul tonight.”

 

Rick peered over and whistled. He reached in, taking out a clump of bills, and his eyes lit up. He wasn’t holding anything below a fifty.

 

“Lee?”

 

“Rick?”

 

“Fuck me on a pile of money.”

 

“I thought you’d never ask.”

 

Wasting no time, Stan upturned the bag and shook all the bills out onto the bed. Nothing this grand had ever been on this cheap motel bed, he was sure of that. The only thing grander would be Rick splayed out across the money like a sexy nude painting.

 

As if reading his mind Rick fell back on the money pile, Yoda mask again on his face. 

 

“I never thought I could lose my boner so quick.”

 

Rick pushed the mask off and tossed it over the side of the bed. Then, with an obviously fake look of remorse said, “ _Lo siento, mi corazón_.”

 

Stan groaned, running a hand down his face. Hearing those Spanish words from Rick in moments like this always did something to him, and Rick was well aware. Usually played it to his advantage. Plus that term of endearment and suddenly all Stan could think about was what he wanted to do to the other, gorgeous, man.

 

He leaned down and kissed Rick hard. Rick draped his arms around Stan’s neck, gently pulling them both back down onto the money pile.

 

Without breaking their kiss Stan straddled his partner. Rick bucked against him, rubbing their crotches together and causing Stan to moan. His dick twitched and strained against his pants.

 

He pulled away, biting Rick’s lip. Grinning he asked, “I ever tell you how fucking hot you are?”

 

“Not in the last ten minutes.”

 

“What a damn shame.” He pressed his lips to Rick’s neck. “You deserve to hear it ever five.”

 

“Damn right,” Rick agreed, eyes fluttering shut as Stan’s mouth explored his skin.

 

Without warning he bit down on Rick’s collarbone, making him gasp. It turned into a moan as Stan sucked and licked the tender area. Then he found a new spot to mark, and another. Stan reveled in all the little sounds he drew from his partner.

 

Stan pulled back and gazed at the marks he’d left, dark patches and indentions complimenting Rick’s brown skin beautifully. He pressed a thumb against a particularly sensitive looking spot, making Rick gasp. Stan grinned and swooped dow for another, quick, kiss.

 

“You look so good like this.”

 

Rick bucked his hips, smirking at Stan’s sharp inhale. He wrapped his arms around Stan, pulling him back down for another hungry kiss. For a few minutes Stan went along with this, letting Rick choose the pace. He groaned when Rick racked his nails over every inch of his spine, shivered when Rick reached the back of his neck.

 

He played with Stan’s mullet, running his hands through it and twirling a lock around his finger. Their mouths moved against each other, Stan’s tongue exploring every inch. He ran it over Rick’s, stroking it as Rick grinded beneath him.

 

Stan’s erection was straining in his pants, making them feel two sizes too tight. Curiously he reached down between them and fingered Rick through his panties; he was absolutely wet, the thin material soaked from his arousal.

 

Smirking, Stan pushed himself up. Rick made an unhappy sound and tried to pull him back. With a chuckle Stan gently grabbed his wrists and placed them above Rick’s head before pecking him on the cheek.

 

“Just lay back, babe. I’ll make it worthwhile.”

 

“I bet you will,” Rick returned, keeping his arms in place when Stan let go.

 

Stan could feel Rick’s eyes following him around the room. There was a particular bag he needed, which he found over by the room’s rickety looking chair. Pushing past vibrators, a strap-on, different types of crops and paddles, he grabbed the rope. Beside it was a blindfold and with a shrug Stan grabbed that, too.

 

“You know, I can’t see that well in the mask,” Rick commented as Stan lowered the blindfold over his eyes.

 

“I’m half tempted to gag you, too.”

 

“I’m sure you will.”

 

He couldn’t see it, but Stan was pretty sure Rick winked. Rolling his own eyes he moved up Rick’s arms.

 

Stan could tie most knots quickly and with ease. As he wrapped the rope around Rick’s wrists, however, he took his time. He ran it across Rick’s skin lightly, teasing him. Wherever the rope touched he placed soft, butterfly kisses. He brushed the rope against Rick’s cheek, down his bare chest where he grazed it against his hardening nipples. He took one in his mouth and bit down, eliciting a gasp of pain and pleasure. Stan licked the assaulted flesh before bringing the rope back up to Rick’s wrists and finally binding them together. 

 

Stan ran his hands down Rick’s exposed body as he stepped back, drinking in the view. It was hard to choose, but Stan’s favorite part of Rick’s body were his hips. They were perfect—for biting, sucking, grabbing. Hell, just for admiring. Which Stan readily did now.

 

“You’re a work of art.”

 

“Considering your favorite pieces are sad clown I-I-I don’t know how much of a compliment that really is.”

 

“Alright, time for a fun game. You don’t get to say anything else unless it’s my name, or telling me how you want it.”

 

“Or else?” Rick asked with a grin.

 

“Or else you don’t get to cum.”

 

Rick mouthed _fucker_ but didn’t say a another word. Stan rewarded him with a kiss, biting down on Rick’s bottom lip and pulling back. When he let go Rick tried to follow for more but Stan was already moving downwards.

 

He paused at Rick’s chest, taking a moment to appreciate his nipples—Stan’s second favorite part of Rick’s body besides the obvious. Sucking on one he squeezed the other lightly. It was just enough to tease. Rick let out a low moan.

 

Stan placed kisses around his chest, both hands now playing with his nipples. He made sure to give extra adoration to the matching scars on either side of Rick’s chest. His partner sighed in pleasure, preening at the attention. At first Stan had been hesitant to touch them, not wanting to cause Rick any sort of discomfort, but now he knew how much Rick appreciated the acknowledgement.

 

With one last nip Stan trailed down further. He mouthed Rick through the thin material of his panties, and Rick gasped audibly. He whimpered as Stan kept up the ministrations, hands rubbing his thighs and gently pushing them further apart.

 

“L-Lee!”

 

Smirking at his partner’s desperate cry, Stan pulled this panties all the way off and tossed them carelessly on the floor. Rick was so wet he was glistening, and Stan licked his lips.

 

Thankfully Rick didn’t have many issues with his genitals. Which was great because Stan loved to taste him, to finger him. He could have Rick panting with just one finger—it was the best feeling in the world.

 

He gave it an experimental lick, just ghosting his tongue across the surface. Rick’s breath hitched.

 

Stan pulled back enough to see Rick’s face, and waited. Rick didn’t take long to grow impatient.

 

“ _Lee_ ,” he practically whined, bucking his hips.

 

Stan briefly considered making him really beg for it, but the sight of his partner so needful and expectant was too tantalizing to wait a second longer. His face went right back down between Rick’s thighs, which Stan caressed with teasing fingers as he began to eat Rick out.

 

Soon enough Rick’s euphoria was vocal. Stan had him making all his favorite little sounds: needy whimpers, choked groans, the little mewls he made as pleasure built up until it was overwhelming. Between that and the way Rick’s back ached, Stan knew his partner was close.

 

He pulled away.

 

“Y-you better be about to fuck me, you bastard.”

 

Stan said nothing, instead biting down on Rick’s inner thigh. As he cried out Stan pressed a finger inside of him. Rick eagerly thrusted, and soon he added a second digit. For a bit Stan let Rick fuck himself on his fingers while he leisurely nipped and sucked around his groin.

 

Rick let out a litany of _harder_ , _faster_ , _more_ , and his favorite _please Lee_.

 

Stan gave him none of those things, instead pulling both face and fingers away abruptly. Rick let out a frustrated noise. His jaw was clenched, and Stan couldn’t help chuckling as he quickly stripped down.

 

“Hey, open up, babe,” Stan coaxed, climbing up and cupping Rick’s face, thumb gently stroking his chin.

 

Rick hesitated a moment, but desire won over pettiness and he opened his mouth wide. Stan grinned and pecked him on the forehead. His hand moved from Rick’s face to the back of his head to grab a fistful of hair.

 

“Good boy,” he praised, lining up his cock.

 

Stanley eased in slowly, grunting at the moist heat enveloping his cock. It took all his willpower not to start thrusting wildly.

 

“ _Fuck_. See, this is what you should be using your mouth for, instead of pissing off guys with guns or giving me sass.”

 

Since he was unable to speak Rick replied with his tongue. He swirled it around Stan’s head; when Stan started moving faster he ran his tongue up and down the shaft, trying to match pace as best he could.

 

In all their exuberance the blindfold was knocked akimbo. Stan pulled it down, letting it hang off Rick’s neck.

 

A warmth coiled in his groin and he knew just a few more thrusts would send him over the edge. He didn’t want that yet. As hard as it was he forced himself to still. For a moment he panted, trying to catch his breath. He gasped as Rick started teasing his head. Soon Stan was moaning his name and Rick rewarded him by sucking languidly.

 

“ _Rick_! Fuck, babe, I’m so close,” he warned.

 

Rick looked up at him through his eyelashes, and it was such a gorgeous sight Stan nearly came right then. He swallowed hard.

 

“Can I cum inside you?”

 

Rick hummed, making Stan jerk. He quickly pulled out of Rick’s mouth and straddled his hips. Rick was plenty wet and stretched enough that Stan had no problem sliding in until their pelvises were pressed together. He paused, letting them both catch their breath.

 

Rick moved first, pushing up against Stan. No more motivation was needed. Stan pumped into Rick with abandon, reaching between them to massage Rick’s groin. Rick threw his head back, lost in the sensations.

 

He wanted Rick to cum first. Mostly because he knew if he didn’t hold off on his own climax for just a minute he’d leave his partner high and dry. Stan lifted Rick’s hips and gave an experimental thrust; Rick let out a choked gasp, the only indiction Stan needed to know he had the right spot. As he kept thrusting into that spot Stan leaned down and bit Rick on the collarbone, drawing out a breathless gasp.

 

Stan sucked and nipped erratically at his partner’s chest and neck, urged on by Rick’s needy whimpers. Soon Rick let out a cry, tightening around Stan’s dick, and his own orgasm hit him like a brick.

 

For a good long minute they staid pressed together, both breathing hard and sporting dazed smiles. Stan put his lips lazily on the corner of Rick’s mouth.

 

He pushed himself off Rick, not wanting to crush his partner. Rick hardly seemed to notice either way. Stan couldn’t help kissing him proper as he reached up to undo the rope around his wrists.

 

When Stan eventually sat up he noticed that some of the money they were on was now incredibly sticky. About half, actually. He made a face.

 

“Huh, guess this wasn’t the best idea. I’m sure that’ll come out.”

 

“Worth it,” Rick said, rubbing his wrists. “J-just toss the bills in a washer.”

 

“Eh, I’m sure they’ve seen worse.”

 

Avoiding the stained bills Stan got up and went to the bathroom, coming back with a drenched washcloth. He started wiping Rick clean. Rick, still smiling with afterglow, let his eyes fall shut and enjoyed the attention.

 

When he was done Stan gently moved Rick off the money then shoved it all back into the duffle. In the short amount of time that took, Rick managed to spread out and claim the bed. Stan rolled his eyes.

 

“Scoot.”

 

“Hold on.” A beat. “Hm, nope.”

 

“You brought this on yourself.”

 

“What’re you—”

 

Rick didn’t get the chance to finish that sentence before wiggling digits were all over him. He bit his lips in a futile attempt not to laugh, but Stan was relentless. He tickled Rick even as he breathlessly threatened him, tickled Rick even as he tried to bat his hands away. Even when Rick kicked Stan in the gut he was only momentarily deterred.

 

“Fine! _Fine_ …y-you win,” Rick conceded between laughter. “I’ll move, move over, y-you son of a bitch.”

 

Rick made room for Stan who gleefully laid down beside him. He snaked an arm under Rick and pulled him closer.

 

“So kind of you.”

 

“ _Mi corazón es un pendejo_ ,” Rick sighed fondly, laying his head on Stan’s chest.

 

“Yeah a _pendejo_ who’s gonna take you somewhere nice after this. We’ll go on a vacation somewhere, maybe tropical, while you finish that portal gun of yours.”

 

Rick snorted. “W-we can’t take a vacation until we steal some government guarded chemicals.”

 

“Sounds good to me. Any in some nice places? None of these ‘middle of nowhere Area 51’ deals.”

 

“Ha, maybe there’s something in Miami.”

 

Rick nuzzled Stan’s neck, making himself comfortable. Soon enough he fell asleep. Stan threaded his fingers through Rick’s hair until he couldn’t keep his eyes open any longer. 

**Author's Note:**

> Miami boys? Miami boys.


End file.
